Damaged Kitten
by Twisted'Jack
Summary: Im horrible at summaries, but this story is a yaoi with 1 2 and ? 2.


Title: Damaged Kitten

Pairing: 1+2 and ??+2 ((Guessing is fun))

Rated: R or Nc17 in later chapters. Pg now

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own gundam wing or the characters in any way….even though I wish I could. Do not read if you don't like yaoi fan fictions because this will turn into a yaoi fan fiction. Also if you don't like it…please tell me. I'm not so sure about my writing skills so I don't want anyone to tell me I suck because I know I already do. In more ways then one…my bad

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=

Lightning flashed across the sky. The clouds, dark as the deepest pit shed tear-like rain down onto the large forest that spanned almost endlessly along the coast of the ocean. A lone figure was seen running through the trees and rain, and they moved as if they were being chased by some unknown evil. Chestnut hair falling from the braid that it had been in, violet eyes filled with unbearable pain and anguish with a hint of brokenness in them as well. His black pants and black short sleeve shirt, soaked through with water, clung to his very fit body.

Duo continued to run through the woods until he came out onto a precipice that hung dangerously over the roaring wrath-filled waters below. He was panting hard and looked exhausted, as if he had been running for hours which he very nearly had. Duo hugged himself as he tried to calm down his body. He started to sob, tears streaking down is face, mixing with the rain from above.

He looked out at the black sky laying over the ocean and stepped forward towards the edge of the precipice. His eyes stopped shedding tears as he came to a stop on the very edge of the over-hanging cliff. Without warning he screamed, "Why?" into the empty air and tightened his hold on his arms.

His lover had betrayed him.

He didn't want to believe that Heero had been sitting half naked on their bed with Trowa, kissing him in the most intimate of ways while Quatre stood next to them and watched with a strange look in his eyes.

He had been so torn by the sight that he had turned and ran as fast as he could away from the safe house they had been stationed at. He couldn't bear the feelings going through his mind as he grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight in hopes that he could stop remembering what he had seen, or at the least push it deep into his mind. A crash of thunder and the sound of something cracking brought Duo back to reality, violet orbs popping open as he scanned the area for some sort of danger.

Suddenly the ground under him started to shake and he looked down with pure alarm as the ground gave way from underneath him. Giving a loud shout, he fell towards the ocean disappearing under the waves and rocks as he hit the enraged surface.

[b]Meanwhile…..At the Safe House[/b]

Heero paced his and Duo's room as his mind was in a frenzy, he hadn't been able to find Duo anywhere in the safe house nor anywhere near the gundams. The weather was getting worse by the minute and he was to say the least starting to get worried for his braided lover. He had asked if the others had seen him and none had since this afternoon when he went to work on Deathsycthe. Heero had found Duo's shoes by the door so he assumed he was in the safe house somewhere, but had been unable to locate him.

Finally gritting his teeth he grabbed his coat and headed for the door of their room, heading down the small hallway then down the stairs that led straight into the living room where Wufei was busy reading a book. Wufei glanced up at Heero and frowned slightly then without thinking, "Your going to look for that fool? He probably is out playing in the rain and will be back when he's had enough." Heero just grunted in reply to Wufei's words and headed through the door into the kitchen as he went he thought, _"Gods I hope so."_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Im sorry it was so short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer.


End file.
